Completely Unaware
by 17 Hope
Summary: She was completely unaware that she was saying goodbye forever. She'd never watch him grow up, never see him face the challenges of life and see the victories he came across.


**I'm not 100% sure about this one, particularly the poetry, so I'd really appreciate it if you left a review.**

**Written for the Book Thief Competition quote seven**

**Written for the Test Your Limits Competition Round Two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter la la la not making any money out of this la la la we've all heard - well read - this a thousand times before la la la**

* * *

There was a time - when she was a little girl - and her mother would kiss her on the head and tell her that she loved her to the end of the Earth and back, and she didn't think that was possible. How can someone love another person that much? How was it possible that she could be loved that much despite all her imperfections? Despite all her faults? Despite her inaptitude at flying; her clumsiness; despite the complete scatterbrain she could be at times; despite her complete and utter lack of transfiguration skills.

Yet now she knows. Now she knows exactly how her mother was feeling when she uttered those words all those years ago because now she has the same feelings. The feelings of any mother when they hold their child. The love she feels for her own child, her own little boy, no matter what he does, no matter what his faults, his mistakes is indescribable.

He is her little miracle. The way his chubby little fingers grasp at her hand. The way he wriggles when she lifts him up. The clumsiness that he inherited from her that is already showing through clearly. The quiet determination that she is so used to seeing in Franks eyes whenever he looks at the teddy bear that was left just out of his reach.

_She looks down at him, her son, her pride,_

_She sees him in all of his perfections,_

_Her love for him will never end,_

_It streams in all directions_

She lowers her son, her miracle gently into his cot, whispering quietly, "I love you, goodnight Neville." She then turns around and walks out the door. Completely unaware that she was saying goodbye forever.

_She kissed her baby boy goodbye,_

_She turned off the light with whispered words,_

_Her child watched her figure retreat for the last time,_

_And listened to the final song of the birds_

She was completely unaware that later that night her baby's peaceful sleep would be broken by a bang as the front door burst open.

She was completely unaware that in just a couple of hours screams of terror and pain would fill the house as she and her husband lay withering on the floor. Begging for mercy as red hot knives were pressed into their skin and they felt her viscera, her bones, her everything screaming and protesting the pain. As every fibre of their begin screamed out and all she wanted was for in to end, for it to be over.

She was completely unaware that her son would cry quietly for hours, locked away upstairs, unnoticed, unheard as malicious laughter and the screams of his parents went on until they just couldn't scream any longer, until their voices had broken and cracked and all they could let out was pathetic hoarse whimper.

_It was just when they started to feel safe,_

_When they thought the threat was gone,_

_When they could be happy once more,_

_Yet the worries should have been turned on_

She was completely unaware that she would sink away from her confused son in St Mungo's the following day because every figure was Bellatrix Lestrange, because she was no longer Alice Longbottom, a strong, proud woman but an empty shell of insanity.

She was completely unaware that her son would grow up never hearing his mothers whispered words of 'I love you'. That he would never be kissed goodnight again by the woman that brought him into the world. He would never have her to guide him along, to chastise him when he did something wrong, to put a bandage over his knee when he fell over, to hold him tight when everything was going wrong and tell him it would all be alright, to laugh when he joked and congratulate him when he got something right.

She was completely unaware that she would never see him grow up. She was completely unaware that she had already said goodbye because despite the fact that her son would visit her for years, talking to her and collecting the old lolly wrappers she handed him in a small box he would never know her, never see her - the person she was before. She was completely unaware of how much would change, how much would be taken away from her, how much she would never do after that night.

_I hold back the tears,_

_I put on a brave face,_

_As I look at your broken body,_

_In that dreadful place_


End file.
